What happens in Death City
by Saltim
Summary: Re-uploaded. A story about how a young Romanian boy finds love in the arms of the son of Death. When Saltim gets a letter saying help is needed in Death City, what will he do? Feelings are found amongst danger. How will it end?


This is just a short story I wrote for my Creative Writing class at college.  
Pairing: Death the Kid/Saltim Sakuraba  
Kid is not owned by me, though Saltim is.

Several things are mentioned from other series of Manga, Anime, Games

I don't own any of those either.

Beware: This is shounen-ai, meaning boys loving other boys.

I don't want to hear anyone's crap about how this is poorly made or people complaining about Kid with some OC guy. It makes me laugh at your immatureness. Now that that's outta the way, please enjoy and give me some criticism! ( Preferably positive =D )

It was the same as any morning; Saltim opened his mismatched eyes slowly, still half asleep. He yawned and stretched, pushing the blanket towards the foot of the bed. He sat up and swung his slender legs off the bed and onto the floor. He sighed, running his hand through his short blonde hair; it fell back over his right eye. He stood up and walked over to the large window covering a majority of his bedroom wall. He pushed the black curtain aside slightly to peer at the snow covered Earth. It was still dark out. The stars were shining faintly compared to the moon, it reflected beautifully on a small frozen lake. Saltim's pale skin seemed to be glowing in such bright moonlight. After a brief moment he let the curtain fall back into place as he walked across the room to get ready for the upcoming day. He took a long hot shower, brushed his teeth, and went to get dressed. He pulled on his long black and orange striped socks, black shorts that folded up to his thighs, a loose fitting black and orange striped long sleeved shirt, and a short sleeved black shirt. He left his room to go to the kitchen downstairs, it was dark in the hallway, the portraits lining the walls looked eerie, as if they were watching your every move. He could see a light at the bottom of the stairs. He knew someone was up. He walked into the lighted kitchen doorway; his mother was sitting at the table staring intently outside, as if she was waiting for someone. Saltim spoke softly "Good morning Okaasan."

"Oh, good morning Saltim." Her focus taken away from the window, she spoke quietly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did."

"I need to get dressed, would you please go see if the mail's here? The *Letter Bee's have been coming earlier and earlier recently. "

Yes, of course." Saltim said walking out of the kitchen and into the foyer, it was dark, the chandelier was dimly lit. There were two stairways on each side of the room. Various suits of armor lined the walls on the long corridor leading to the door. He noticed a small pile of letters on the floor. He quickly walked over to them and grabbed them; he started to look through them as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Bills, Bills, Postcard, and what's this?" He was holding a black envelope with white writing on the front. "There's no sender." He thought to himself. He walked back into the kitchen and set the mail on the counter and then sat down at the table by the window. He stared at the envelope; he took a deep breath and opened it. The letter was written in red ink, it read

'**Dear Saltim, My name is Malachi Aisu, I've heard quite a bit about you, and I was wondering if you could help me? I'm in a bit of trouble; I'll be waiting for you in Death City, Japan.**

**~Malachi**

"Malachi? Is this a joke?" He asked himself. He heard a light knocking on the kitchen door frame. He turned and saw a tall black clad figure with long silver hair, tied into a ponytail.

"Hey, son" The man said, his voice was low and smooth.

"O-Otousan! What are you doing home? I thought you still had three months until you came back."

The man's eyes gleamed a bight gold, almost inhuman. "I wanted to come home" the man said as he walked to the other side of the table that Saltim was sitting at, and sat down. "I missed you and Yuki, is that so wrong?"

Saltim looked down. "No, it's not. I'm sorry. I didn't…."

"It's fine." He reached across the table and tilted Saltim's face to where he was looking at him. "Don't worry about it." He smiled.

"Lucifer?" Luci and Saltim turned and saw Yuki; she was standing halfway down the stairs. "You're home early!" Luci stood up as she sprinted down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen, her white Victorian Dress flowing behind her, she ran into Luci with a tight hug. "Lucifer, I've missed you. Why did you come home so early?" She asked letting go of her husband.

"I wanted to see you guys." He patted her on the head. She smiled at him, her silver eyes shone brightly.

"I need to finish getting ready." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and onto the stairs. "I can see you boys have some catching up to do." She giggled and walked up the stairs.

Luci turned back at Saltim, who was looking at his letter. "What's that Saltim?"

Saltim froze; he looked up "N-nothing! Nothing at all!"

Luci pouted childishly "I can't believe my own son would lie to me!"

Saltim groaned, "It's just a letter Otousan!"

Luci sat back down at the table, "From whom?"

"Ehh, it's just from someone named Malachi, I don't know anyone by that name." Saltim said leaning further onto the table, his arms outstretched.

Luci leaned back in his chair and looked up closing his eyes. "I know him. It was when I went to Egypt two years ago. He was in quite a fix, so I took him in and sent him off to school. It was a truly awful mess. Poor kid, I'm glad to know he's okay."

Saltim sighed, "Well, he's asking me to come to someplace called Death City, all the way in Japan."

There was an awkward silence for a brief moment before Luci spoke up. "Maybe you should go."

Saltim went wide eyed. "What? Otousan, you can't be serious! I don't even know where Death City is!"

Luci snickered, "It'll be good for you to get out into the world, see new things, and maybe even meet new people."

Saltim knew the tone of voice Luci was using. He knew not to argue with his father. His judgment was far better than his own. His mother didn't even seem to want to get involved, it's not that she didn't care, it was just a hassle. Saltim looked down. "Okay Otousan, I'll go."

Luci patted Saltim on the shoulder causing him to look up and see his father's face. He had on a caring smile. "It'll be okay, just bring only what's necessary."

Saltim smiled back. "Okay, I will." He patted his fathers' hand and walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into his room. He felt a slight tug of fear at his heart. He clutched his chest. He never left the house anymore, not after what had happened to him. He shook it off and tried to stay strong. He grabbed a backpack from his closet and a few outfits, toiletries, and a small stuffed fox named *Zwan. It was a gift from his mother on his third birthday. It was quite old, its eye had fallen out of place several times and sewed back on, it was stitched up in numerous places from when the washing machine tried to eat him, and he smelled a bit musty, like old clothes. Saltim didn't mind it all that much; he was used to the smell. He zipped up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He looked at the letter he had placed on his bed. He picked it up and shoved it in his back pocket. He took a deep breath and walked out of his bedroom and started downstairs, he got about halfway until he heard someone talking.

"So, you'll be there? Good, you'll have to watch over him until he gets used to the change. Make sure he stays safe from Asu-hey, I have to go okay." Luci hung up his cell phone and put in his pocket.

Saltim walked down the stairs the rest of the way and walked to the kitchen doorway. "I'm ready. How exactly am I supposed to get there anyway?"

Luci smiled, "Well, we can always used my *Twilight Mirror. I used to use it when I first started traveling. It will get you anywhere almost instantly."

Saltim gave his father a dry look that sounded completely stupid, like something out of Harry Potter. "Otousan that sounds made up! Is there really such a thing called the Twilight Mirror?"

"Of course there is! Come on, I'll show you." Luci said grabbing a hold of Saltim's shoulder and pushing him forward towards the sun room, not that it got much sun anyway, due to all the snow. There in the center of the room was a large round mirror.. The face of the mirror had markings in center of it, spreading to the edges in an elegant design; it was a truly beautiful mirror. Saltim stared in awe.

Luci laughed slightly. "I told you, now all you got to do is think of where you want to go and walk through. Whatever you do, don't let your mind wander." Saltim nodded and stood on the circular symbol on the floor in front of the mirror and thought about Death City. The mirror's marking glowed faintly. He walked forward and touched the face of the mirror, which glowed brighter. He pushed on it and his hand slowly went through the surface. He paused and slowly stepped forward, it felt like *pushing through thick icy snow. The mirror shone brightly and Saltim had to shut his eyes. He pushed his entire body into the mirror and disappeared into the light. He felt a wave of emptiness wash over him as he walked. He didn't want to open his eyes. He walked forward and he felt a sense of warmth. He opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by tall buildings. He looked around, he almost felt dizzy. He looked around until his gaze was set on a young looking boy. He had dark green hair, tanned skin, and bright orange eyes. He wore a brown poncho with fringes on the end over a brown kimono. He looked frail and shy.

He spoke quietly, "You're Saltim-san right?"

"Yeah, you must be Malachi then, right?" Saltim asked.

Malachi smiled and nodded. "Saltim-san, could you maybe, help me? I'm in a bit of a tight spot." Saltim just stared, still wondering if everything going on was real or not. "Rumors have been going around that someone's going around attacking the students at school." Malachi said with an agitated tone.

"Okay, and what am I supposed to do about it?" Saltim asked dryly.

"By attending Shibusen!" Malachi said in a cheery voice.

Saltim looked lost. "What's Shibusen?"

"Oh, Shibusen is the academy I go to. It's The Death Weapon Meister Academy, but we all call it Shibusen for short. You see, I'm a weapon! Meisters use people like me as a weapon to kill bad guys and take their souls. I eat their souls; I have to eat ninety-nine human souls and one witch soul to become the ultimate weapon: the Death Scythe."

"Whoa, whoa! Stop right there! You're not a weapon, you're a person." Saltim said confused,

Malachi crossed his arms. "I am too! Let me show you." Malachi said holding out his hand. "I won't bite you, just take my hand and I'll show you what I mean. Saltim hesitantly took Malachi's hand. There was a flash of light, Malachi's hand didn't feel like a hand anymore, it felt like cold steel. Saltim looked down at his hand. It was a steel pole that was connected to a scythe blade. A menacing looking one at that. It had a dark red tint to the bottom of the blade, and a hole where the pole connected to the blade. Saltim went wide eyed.

"See! I told you! I told you I was a weapon! Plus, our soul wavelengths match perfectly!"

Saltim screamed dropping the scythe, "Wha-what! No, that's not possible!" Saltim fell backwards and landed hard on his backside.

"Oww!" there was another flash of light, and where the scythe was Malachi then sat. "Y-you didn't have to drop me! That hurt you know!"

Saltim stared, trying to find words. Finally registering what happened, he then spoke. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to-it's just, I-"

Malachi spoke reassuringly "Its fine. I know it surprised you" Saltim's mind was racing, 'what kind of world was this? Is this what the rest of the world is like?' His thoughts were interrupted by Malachi,

"Saltim-san, I know this may seem sudden, but will you be my meister and attend the academy with me? Please, I want to help the students! They're all in trouble! If we don't do something they're going to get hurt" Saltim was speechless, he didn't know what to do, and he didn't know how to be a hero. He didn't know the first thing about Death City. He noticed the desperate look on Malachi's face. Saltim's soft side gave in.

"Okay, I'll help you" Saltim said with a slight smile. "Who knows, maybe being a hero will be fun."

Malachi's face lit up as he smiled. "Thank you so much!" Malachi said getting up so fast it almost seemed to be a blur. He held his hand out to Saltim, which he gratefully accepted. "We need to get you enrolled first. Okay." Before Saltim could object he was being pulled along.

"Hey Malachi, what's the rush?" Saltim asked, trying to keep up.

Malachi looked back at him. "Well, school's going to be over soon, so we have to hurry or Shinigami-sama won't have time to get you enrolled before tomorrow."

Saltim stopped dead in his tracks, stopping Malachi. "Shinigami? You never told me anything about any Shinigami. What does a Death God have to do with getting enrolled to a school?"

Malachi looked at Saltim curiously. "Shinigami-sama is the principal and founder of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Please be respectful when you talk about him."

Saltim looked away, "Warn me next time okay, geez." Malachi giggled softly and grabbed Saltim's hand and started pulling him along again. They walked for about a good ten minutes, going through several alley ways and past a few dormitories. They were all so big and clean. They came to an opening and there smack dab in the middle was the biggest building he had ever seen in his life so far. It had three skulls as the entranceways with three red spikes coming out of the centre one. Towers lined behind the two side skulls.

Saltim was in pure awe. "This is a school?"

Malachi smiled. "Yep, next to *Hollow Fields, it's one of the finest." Malachi started pulling Saltim closer to the school. When they got inside they walked down a large corridor. Several classrooms were lined up symmetrically. 'Man, this guy has got to be rich to afford all of this!' Saltim thought to himself. They came to a set of double doors. Malachi knocked and they opened slowly. "This is Shinigami-sama's office, so show your respect." Malachi warned. They walked into the room and Saltim nearly fainted. The room was distorted, with a morning sky and clouds. The room looked like a giant distorted sphere. The floor was a narrow walkway that led up to a giant mirror. They walked towards the mirror, the closer they got the more Saltim could make out a figure standing in front of it. There was a small set of stairs leading to the mirror and the figure. They walked up them and Malachi spoke up loudly. "Hello Shinigami-sama! I have a meister that needs to be enrolled please!"

The black clad principal turned and spoke. "Sup, Suup Malachi-kun! You finally found a meister? That's great!" The Death God looked like a cheaply made ghost; a black robe with many jagged edges and a cartoonish shaped skull as his face. "So, what's your name?"

Saltim was jerked away from his thoughts. "Oh, umm, S-Saltim Sakuraba sir."

"Ah, Lucifer's son! That's great! Great!" Shinigami-sama said turning away to look at the mirror again. "Okay Saltim-kun, you'll start school tomorrow! I'll have my son show you around, so get plenty of rest! Now you best be going! Bye-bye!" Malachi nudged him and they walked down the stairs and back through the corridor. When they got outside Malachi spoke up

"Saltim-san, you can stay with me tonight. Do you have any clothes?"

"Yeah" Saltim replied quietly.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been acting strangely ever since we left the school." Malachi asked looking Saltim in the eye.

Saltim looked away, "Yeah, I'm just thinking about tomorrow. That's all."

"Oh, are you nervous about meeting Shinigami-sama's son Death the Kid-kun? "

Saltim thought about Shinigami-sama, and then he thought about what his son would look like, would he be as raggedy looking? Would he be even more ridiculous? "Kinda." He said looking away.

Malachi smiled "Don't worry, he's nice, a bit OCD, but nice. Come on now. I'm getting kind of tired."

Saltim nodded "Yeah." It didn't take long to walk to Malachi's house from the school. They stood in front of the house when they got there. "Well, it's not the fanciest, but its home." Malachi said smiling. They walked inside and took their shoes off. Malachi gave Saltim a tour of his house before settling in. Saltim was setting his stuff in the extra bedroom Malachi let him stay in. The walls were painted red, the doors were all black, and the blankets were all black. 'What an odd room' He thought to himself as he started to unpack some of his things. He took Zwan out of his bag and set him on the bed. Malachi walked into the room.

"Hey Saltim-san, you gonna take a bath?"

"Hmm?" Saltim looked over his shoulder "Yeah, gimme a minute." Saltim picked up his bed clothes and walked to the bathroom. He turned the water on so it would be warm instead of hot. He didn't like baths, showers were nicer, but Malachi didn't have a shower. He got undressed and sat down in the tub. He stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. 'What'll happen once I get into the academy? Will the attacker come after me?' He sighed, thinking for a good thirty minutes before finally getting out of the tub. He dried himself off and got dressed into his night clothes, a simple black tee and black shorts. He took his stuff into the extra bedroom and set it near the closet door. He walked to the bed and laid down rolling onto his side, holding Zwan to his chest. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Saltim felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes, seeing Malachi over him. Groaning, he sat up.

"Saltim-san needs to wake up, school starts in half an hour."

Saltim nodded, "Okay, thanks" Malachi got up and walked out of the room. Saltim got up shortly after and got his backpack, digging around for some clothes. He found a pair of black ankle socks, black skinny jeans with a white cross on the left leg, a black and orange striped long short sleeved shirt, and a black jacket. He put on his clothes and walked to Malachi's room. He was sitting in the window sill. "Hey Malachi, I'm ready."

Malachi turned and nodded, "Okay, let's get some breakfast, then we can go. Malachi got up and walked to the door, and down the stairs, Saltim followed behind him. They walked into the kitchen and Malachi got into the cupboard and got some pop tarts. He threw one to Saltim. "It's not the healthiest breakfast, but we need to leave now." He said looking at his watch. Saltim nodded and they walked out the door and headed for the academy. The walk there was quiet, it made Saltim nervous. He thought about Kid, Shinigami-sama's son. It was all he could think about. Then the large school came into view. As they neared the school Saltim became even more nervous, he finished off his breakfast and put the wrapper in his jacket pocket. They walked up the stairs and Saltim noticed a figure standing with his back turned to them, staring at the school.

As they walked closer Malachi yelled, "Hey! Kid-kun!" The figure turned around, Saltim was shocked. He was the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a skull brooch. His suit had white rectangle buttons that went straight down his chest, and another set on each of his shoulder blades. He had black hair with three white lines on the left side of his head, and his eyes were a bright gold. Saltim couldn't believe that this was the son of Shinigami-sama.

"Oh, good morning Malachi-san." Kid said with a smile, focusing on Saltim. "Welcome to Shibusen! You must be Saltim-san then? It's nice to meet you, I'm Death the Kid, chichiue told me about you." Kid held out his hand, which Saltim happily shook. Saltim was at a complete loss for words. He just nodded and smiled. "Umm, Saltim-san?"

"Y-yes Kid-kun?"

Kid smiled politely "Could I have my hand back please?" Saltim realized he still had a hold of Kid's hand.

He jerked his hand away. "S-sorry, about that." He said, his face looking quite flushed.

"It's quite alright, come now, I have to show you around school. It shouldn't take too long." Kid turned and headed for the entrance, Saltim started after him but Malachi stopped him for a brief moment.

"Saltim-san, your face is completely flushed. You like him don't you?"

"No, of course not! He's a guy!" Saltim said flustered.

"Saltim-san, don't you lie to me. Loving a boy is nothing to be ashamed of." Malachi said in a low tone, almost a whisper. "Don't let a possible opportunity slip past you, don't ever feel ashamed of your feelings." Malachi smiled and walked towards the entranceway, past Kid, and disappeared into the massive building.

"Saltim-san! Come on!" Kid yelled.

"Sorry!" Saltim yelled back running towards him. They walked inside to begin the tour. Saltim was half way paying attention, only listening to the important things, like where everything was, and some of the history of the school. His thoughts were focused on what Malachi had said to him. Saltim wasn't afraid of being gay; it was the rejection he was afraid of. What if Kid wouldn't like him back? Saltim wasn't even sure if he liked Kid that way. He felt confused. He focused on Kid, since he was facing him. "Okay, this is your classroom. You're in luck, it's my class too, and so if you have any problems, you can always come and ask me okay?"

Saltim nodded, "Thank you Kid-kun. I appreciate it."

Kid looked almost shocked. "Oh," He chuckled softly. "Anytime Saltim-san." They walked into the classroom, it looked large but there were maybe a handful of kids, including Malachi, attending the class. Though they were staring at him. He felt a sense of fright, he hated when people stared at him. A few girls near the front of the room whispered to each other and started laughing. Saltim hated people like that. All they do is gossip, it got on his nerves.

Kid was talking with the teacher about the new student. "Stein-sensei, this is Saltim Sakuraba, he's Malachi's new meister." Kid turned to Saltim. "Saltim-san, this is Doctor Franken Stein, but we call him Stein-sensei." Saltim nodded. Doctor Stein looked bizarre, he had stitching on his face and clothes, his glasses seemed to have a constant glare, and he had a big screw coming out the mass of white hair he had on his head. He looked like a living experiment.

"Come on now, we need to take our seats." Kid said as he walked past Saltim and motioned him to follow, which he did happily. They walked up the stairs to one of the seats behind everyone, where Malachi sat, and sat down. Stein-sensei started his lesson, a lesson about dissection, imagine that. Saltim felt unsure of himself, what if he did like Kid, would that cause problems? What if he has a girlfriend? He felt himself feeling a bit depressed, he felt a hand on his forearm, and he looked up, Kid was looking at him, concerned.

"Saltim-san, are you okay? You look so sad. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Kid was whispering so no one but Saltim could hear him. Saltim wanted to cry, what was going on? He had never felt this way before, what could it mean? Saltim could feel Malachi's gaze, staring intensely at him. Saltim's throat felt dry.

He swallowed hard, trying to speak. "K-Kid-kun, could I…maybe talk to you, after school?"

Kid looked puzzled, "Of course you can." He patted Saltim's arm and turned his attention back to Stein-sensei. The class seemed to go on forever; the only thing that seemed to interest Stein-sensei was talking about dissecting various species of animals. It was sort of creepy. School was over and everyone was clearing out of the room, all except Saltim, Kid, and Malachi.

"Saltim-san, are you and Kid-kun going somewhere?" Malachi whispered to Saltim.

"What? No, it's-it's nothing like that, I just wanted to talk to him." Saltim whispered back.

"Well okay, just don't take to long. I'll be waiting for you in front of the school, okay."

"Okay, thanks." Malachi walked down the stairs and left the room, glancing for a brief second, to look back at Saltim, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You ready to leave Saltim-san?" Kid asked, looking at Saltim from the doorway.

Saltim turned, facing Kid and nodded. "Yeah" They walked down the stairs and left the room. As they were walking down the hallway, Kid spoke up.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me Saltim-san?" All the nervous tension that had left Saltim during class had came up on him like a Tidal Wave. He stopped and looked down. Kid stopped too, looking worried. "Saltim-san?"

Saltim continued to look down, not wanting to look at Kid's face. "Kid-kun, I know that we only met this morning, and despite my gut feeling telling me to shut up and walk away, I feel like I should get this out." Saltim looked at Kid and took a deep breath. "I know we just met, but I feel so drawn towards you. I think I like you." Kid made a face of shock and amazement. Kid opened his mouth to say something, but the ground began shaking, slightly at first, then more violently.

Saltim could see Malachi running towards them. "Kid-kun! Saltim-san! Something just came out of the ground! It looks like a person"

Kid turned to look at Malachi, fear in his expression. "We-we have to tell my father! Right now! Let's go!" Kid started running down the hallway, Saltim and Malachi followed closely behind. They ran down the corridor until they stopped at Shinigami-sama's room. Kid pulled the doors open and ran inside. They ran up the stairs and to the mirror, confronting Shinigami-sama. "Chichiue!" Kid yelled.

Shinigami-sama turned to face his son. "I know, it's the Kishin, Asura.

Malachi gasped. "N-not a Kishin!" Saltim turned to Malachi "What's a Kishin?" Before Malachi could answer Shinigami-sama answered for him. ", Kishins are beings created as the final result of a corrupted soul. A soul becomes corrupted when it devours pure human souls to gain power, usually as a means to escape fear. As a result, the person's soul deviates from the path of a human and begins to walk the path of a demon, becoming a 'Kishin's egg'. All three of you, stay here! I'll deal with Asura!" With that, Shinigami-sama had disappeared through his mirror. The boys sat there for about fifteen minutes, waiting in silence, it was nerve wracking. Suddenly, the whole room to shake violently for a brief moment.

"I can't take this anymore! We have to get out of here!" Malachi yelled, holding his head in his hands.

"I agree, we have to see what's going on out there!" Kid said, standing up. "Come on!"

Saltim stood up, "What if something happens to us? Shinigami-sama would be so mad!"

"But, Saltim-san. We're not safe here either; Asura is extremely dangerous! Death Scythe-sama wasn't with him either! We're in trouble no matter where we go!" Malachi said objecting.

"I can't stand this anymore! I'm going out there!" Kid yelled running down the stairs. "Kid-kun! You shouldn't go off by yourself!" Saltim yelled "Malachi, come on, we have to go after him!" Saltim grabbed Malachi's wrist and started running after Kid, who'd already ran out of the room. They ran down the hallway and out the main entrance. Outside the sky was red and the clouds were black. The air was thick and stagnate, it was hard to breathe. Kid was standing at the top of the stairs, staring into the sky. Saltim ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Kid-kun, you shouldn't just run off by yourself!" The sky was lit up by a bright red light. Saltim looked towards it; Shinigami-sama was fending off Asura's attack. Suddenly the red light flew in two different directions, and one was flying towards them.

"Run!" Malachi yelled as he ran down the stairs away from the line of fire. Saltim grabbed Kids hand and pulled him along. The blast hit the side of Shibusen, sending giant blocks of rubble flying everywhere; he pulled Kid in front on him and wrapped his arms around his stomach, shielding him from the blast. He felt something hard hit him in the back of his head. He felt faint and fell down backwards landing hard on his back, he hit his head once more as he landed on the concrete and blacked out.

Saltim was surrounded by black walls, he felt trapped. He wanted to scream for help, but couldn't find his voice. He drifted in the black void, until he noticed a light. He drifted towards it; it felt warm against his skin. He closed his eyes, he opened them and found himself in a small white room. Light was coming in through the window, it was almost blinding. He felt something on his bed shift. He looked to his left; Kid was sitting in a chair asleep with his head resting on the bed. Saltim smiled and placed a hand on the side of Kid's face. Kid opened his eyes, slowly at first due to the light shining in. He noticed Saltim was awake.

He spoke softly, "Saltim, I'm so glad you're okay." Kid smiled and leaned into Saltim's hand. "I was so worried, after you protected me from that blast and hit your head, you wouldn't wake up." Kid started to tear up, "No one but Chichiue has ever shown any sort of compassion towards me, I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I don't think I could bare that. I know we just met, but I feel so drawn towards you…..I think I like you Saltim." Saltim went wide eyed. Was this really happening? Kid sat up placing his knee on this bed; placing each of his hands on each side of Saltim's sides. He leaned over him and placed his lips on Saltim's, softly kissing him. He pulled away after a brief moment, his face flushed. Saltim wrapped his arms around Kid's neck and pulled him down, they pressed their lips together for a more tender kiss. They separated and Saltim held onto Kid tightly. They embraced for a long time, neither wanting to let go. Malachi was standing in the doorway, silently watching. He closed his eyes and smiled, walking away not wanting to disturb the two of them.

END

*Zwan – The name of Blair's hat ( as seen in Soul Eater Vol. 1 )

*Twilight Mirror – The mirror used to get in and out of the Twilight Realm ( as seen in The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess )

*Pushing through thick icy snow – It's the same feeling as going through the mirror to Dracula's Castle ( as seen in Van Helsing )

*Hollow Fields – A school for Mad Scientists, teaching the forbidden arts to young students. ( as seen in Hollow Fields Vol. 1 )

Should I continue the story? I do have some neat ideas for more. I just want to know if anyone is really interested in this.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
